fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Cerahund
|ailments = |weaknesses = , |move = Flame Burst |creator = Werequaza86 }} A terrible monster that wanders the world, even speaking the Cerahund’s name is said to bring despair. It scorches the world wherever it may be. Physiology Cerahund is a Fanged Wyvern that stands taller than Odogaron but smaller than Zinogre. It resembles a wolf but has no fur. Instead it has black colored scales and a medium length tail. When enraged, its feet and the back of its neck become engulfed in bright red flames. Behavior Cerahund is an aggressive monster. They are also very solitary, only coming together to breed. Even then, one of the pair may end up severely wounded. They’ll often stalk prey for miles, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Abilities Cerahund mostly focuses on physical attacks. It shares many with Odogaron. It’ll sometimes perform fakeouts, looking like it’s going to do one attack, but the switches to a claw swipe to catch close-up foes off guard. It can also spit a forceful, but short range flamethrower while getting on its hind legs. This causes wind pressure if you’re close enough to it. When enraged, Cerahund will ignite into fire adding the Blaze element to most of its physical attacks. It scorches the ground wherever it walks. It’ll jump into through the air and as it lands, it does a spin and a burst of flames surrounds its vicinity. Turf Wars Vs. Lavasioth: Lavasioth burns a hole into the ground while Cerahund circles it. Before Lavasioth can get fully into the ground, Cerahund pounces and grabs it by the tail. A tug of war begins as the Fanged Wyvern tries to pull Lavasioth back out of the ground. It succeeds and then pounces at the Piscine’s neck, biting at it for a bit. When it is finished, Cerahund lets out a howl. Vs. Deviljho: Deviljho tries to bite at Cerahund while the Fanged Wyvern dodges around. It almost seems to resemble Odogaron and Radobaan’s turf war. Deviljho finally gets a hold of Cerahund and flails around with it. After a bit, Cerahund ignites a fire in the Deviljhos mouth, causing it to release the smaller monster. Both monsters then go their separate ways. Vs. Black Diablos: Cerahund growls and slowly circles the Black Diablos while the Flying Wyvern watches. After a bit, Black Diablos charges but Cerahund jumps onto its face, scratching at it. Black Diablos takes some damage and begins to flail before it scrapes its head along the ground, heavily damaging Cerahund, causing the smaller monster to let go and flee. Carves High Rank G Rank Armor HR Defense: 330-690 GR Defense: 640-830 Fire: 40 Water: -30 Thunder: 0 Ice: 0 Dragon: -30 Skills: Adrenaline +2, Elementality Weapons Longsword Dark Scythe Dark Path Sword and Shield Scorched Fang Scorched Maw Dualblades Black Razors Black Guillotines Insect Glaive Menacing Trident Menacing Glare Heavy Bowgun Cerberus Flame Cerberus Inferno Quests High Rank G Rank Themes Notes *Cerahund’s face, both front claws, and tail can be wounded. *Like Bazelgeuse, Cerahund will attempt to seek out battles on the map. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Blaze Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Werequaza86